


Midnight Frosting

by ZadieWrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Central City Rogues, Cisco and Hartley make cupcakes, Day One, Fluff, Hartmon, Hartmon Fest 2019, Hartmonfest, I hope this is cute, M/M, No Smut, Pied Piper - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, am I a real fic writer yet, dctv - Freeform, reformed Hartley, that's literally the fic, vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZadieWrites/pseuds/ZadieWrites
Summary: Hartley Rathaway and Cisco Ramon are boyfriends. They've been dating for five months. Tonight, they're staying up watching Star Trek, but Hartley hasn't eaten in 12 hours and he decides he wants cupcakes. Cisco's more than willing to help him and possibly confess his love as well.





	Midnight Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hartmon Fest 2019 Day One. It made me very happy to make this and actually complete it on time, I haven't managed to do that since Harlivy Week 2017. Keep your eyes open for day 2 but if I don't post a day 2 pls don't hate me, I'm a busy gal. I say don't hate me like anyone actually reads this. Hahaaa . . . hopefully this is cute, hopefully you like it, hopefully I recreated these scenes like I imagined them and they're not super awkward. 
> 
> PS: Yes. I am aware the formatting on this has some issues.

The television droned on but Hartley’s attention was focused on Cisco. They were lying on the couch together, their arms wrapped around each other, and Cisco behind Hartley. Hartley loved the way his boyfriend smelled. Like a mix of french fries and forest which didn’t sound like a good combination in his head but it smelled good on him.

 

Cisco’s eyes were laser-focused on the Star Trek: The Next Generation marathon that was unfolding on the tv screen. Hartley rolled over to face him. He’s so pretty. He thought as he studied his face with its flawless complexion. 

 

“Are you bored? Because we can watch something else.” Cisco told him. 

 

“I don’t wanna watch anything.” Hartley informed him, shaking his head. 

 

“. . . oh. Then what do you wanna do?” 

 

“I’m hungry.” 

 

“Do you wanna go out and get some burgers?” 

 

“No . . . let’s make something here.” 

 

“You mean . . . actually cook? Like with the stove?” 

 

Hartley chuckled. “Yeah.” he nodded. 

 

He couldn’t blame Cisco for his confusion. Hartley was also completely inept when it came to the culinary arts. A thing that had never ceased to disappoint his mother. 

 

“Well, okay, then. Let’s turn on the stove for the first time in six months.” Cisco agreed, to which Hartley laughed. 

 

Humor wasn’t something Hartley generally looked for in a partner but he never knew someone could make him laugh like Cisco can. Especially when one considers Cisco once believed a sense of humor was something Hartley did not possess. None of Hartley’s exes could make him laugh, and though he and Cisco had only been dating for a little under five months, it made him feel like they had something unique, if nothing else. 

 

The two of them stood up and walked to the apartment’s kitchen. It looked like the kitchen of most small apartments. Small and white, with a fridge, a sink, a small table and an oven. But the counter was a cluttered mess. It was all too clear that Cisco figured he rarely used his kitchen anyway so there was no harm in using his counter as a storage space. 

 

Hartley sighed and began to clear things off the counter. 

 

“Uh-babe, maybe don’t do that-” Cisco was trying to tell him, as Hartley moved those things into Cisco’s bedroom where he could put them in a more practical place.

 

“Those things have places-” Cisco groaned. 

 

“On the kitchen counter?” 

 

“. . . yeah.” 

 

“It was taking up space.” answered the Piper. 

 

“Well, if you move it, it’s still taking up space, it’s just taking up different space, I mean-” Hartley interrupted him by grabbing his hands.

 

“After we make food, you can put it wherever you want.” he assured the other. 

 

“What are we gonna make?” questioned Cisco, changing the subject. 

 

Hartley began looking through Cisco’s cupboards and fridge. In the fridge was a lot of leftover takeout and soda . . . he looked in one cupboard and only found a crimson box of ritz crackers and a bunch of plastic cups. He looked in another and then he saw it. Vanilla cake mix. 

 

He reached in the cupboard, which had a cobweb or two inside, and pulled out the cake mix. He set it down. 

 

“Do we have milk, eggs and frosting?” Hartley questioned. 

 

“. . . Hartley, you wanna make cake at 11:30 PM?” 

 

“No. I wanna make cupcakes at 11:30 PM.” 

 

“. . . we don’t have frosting but we have eggs and milk.” 

 

“Let’s go get some then.” 

 

“Someone’s unusually impulsive today, you’re usually a nightmare when it comes to making decisions.” 

 

“I’m just very hungry.” 

 

Cisco stared into the other man’s eyes for a few moments, thinking it over.

 

“Yeah, okay, let’s go get some.” Cisco sighed. 

 

Only ten minutes later, the two of them were walking to the store at almost midnight for frosting. Hartley was only wearing a green sweater and pajama pants with musical notes on them and Cisco was wearing a S.T.A.R Labs sweatshirt and yesterday’s jeans. (He hadn’t been wearing pants at all before they left.) 

 

To sum it all up, they looked a bit of a mess.

 

Hartley was now crouching in front of the frosting in the baking aisle of a very empty supermarket. It was a miracle one was still open. After a moment Hartley picked up a can of bright green frosting which was most likely full of dye and shoved it in Cisco’s hands. 

 

“This is extraordinarily unhealthy for us and I do not care.” Hartley said, flatly.

 

“Uh-right. Me neither.” Cisco shrugged. 

 

While Cisco was checking them out, the cashier did seem curious as to why they were purchasing only frosting at midnight but she didn’t ask questions, because that’s a bit rude, and she placed the frosting in a crinkly plastic bag. 

 

Hartley took the bag and swung it over his shoulder, grabbing Cisco by the hand. It was a relatively short walk, fortunately, and they were back home in around 15 minutes. Meaning it was now past midnight. Hartley set the frosting on the counter and got out a mixing bowl. 

 

And just as he looked away from the cupboard, about to put down the mixing bowl, white powder exploded onto his face. He coughed and wiped the dust out of his eyes until he realized . . . the powder tasted like vanilla. Cisco was holding the bag of cake mix and had blown some on Hartley. 

 

“Cisco!” Hartley complained. 

 

“I’m sorry.” snickered Cisco. 

 

Hartley rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. 

 

“You’re a dork.” Hartley informed him, as he cracked an egg into the mixing bowl. 

 

“You’re figuring this out now?” 

 

“Hush.” laughed the reformed villain, cracking the second egg and shoving the shells in Cisco’s hands to throw away without asking. 

 

Cisco looked down at the sticky shells in disgust. “I honestly think part of you’s still villainous.” 

 

“. . . revenge for the cake mix.” 

 

Cisco threw away the shells and watched Hartley whip the eggs with a fork. Then Hartley felt him come up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist from behind. He smiled, appreciating the warm, soft feel of his boyfriend’s body. 

 

Cisco handed him the milk, while still holding onto him with one arm. 

 

Hartley took it and poured a cup in. 

 

“Where’s the cake mix you threw at me?” inquired Hartley. 

 

Cisco released him and grabbed the open cake mix bag. Hartley took it and resisted the temptation to throw the mix at Cisco. Cisco put one hand on his and looked at him, dramatically. 

 

“We’ll do it together.” said Cisco, in a purposefully dramatized tone. 

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Hartley informed him. 

 

“Thank you, dear.” 

 

They dumped the cake mix in together, like Cisco said and it erupted in a mushroom cloud of white powder. 

 

“It looks like cocaine.” muttered Hartley. 

 

Cisco laughed, burying his face in Hartley’s shoulder. “Just do a line of cake mix.” Cisco giggled. 

 

Now the two were both laughing like dorks, clinging to one another. 

 

“We’re both so stupid.” Hartley said, laughing and stirring the mix in the milk and eggs. 

 

“It’s spraying everywhere.” said Cisco in a voice more higher-pitched than usual because he was trying to control his laughing. 

 

They were at the point where it’s late and just about anything could be funny. 

 

“Yes. It is, I’m trying to get it to stop-this sweater’s a mess-” 

 

Finally it became a smooth, off-white batter, after several minutes of joking about nothing in particular and stirring. 

 

“You have been a hindrance.” commented Hartley, but in a tone that showed he wasn’t really upset. 

 

“I don’t know what that means and I’m hoping it’s a good thing.” Cisco told him, handing him a cupcake tin and those little paper cups to hold cupcakes. 

 

“It means you’ve been distracting me.” 

 

“Really? Well, you’ve been distracting me since the day we met so now we’re even.” 

 

Hartley felt heat rush to his cheeks and he went silent for the first time this night. 

 

He just poured batter into the ruffled paper cups. 

 

“Is that so?” he asked.

 

“. . . yeah. Maybe not all the time but I did end up thinking about you a lot while I was working.” 

 

“You hated me when we first met.” 

 

“Well, yes. As a person. But you were still very attractive.” 

 

“Oh. I see now.” 

 

“And now I love every part of you.” 

 

Hartley froze from pouring batter. 

 

“L-love?”

 

“. . . yeah. I think so.” 

 

Hartley set the bowl down, leaving only five cups filled with cake batter, and he turned around to face Cisco. 

 

“H-how long have you been . . . thinking so?”

 

“Since about a month from now.” 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

“Because I wanted to make sure . . . nothing seemed definitive. But now, I’m looking at you . . . in a kitchen I haven’t cleaned in months, covered in boxed cake mix, at midnight because you stayed up watching Star Trek with me even though you hate it, and I’ve never been more in love.” 

 

“. . . you’re . . . really sappy.” Hartley said, shakily. 

 

“Apparently.” 

 

“Uh, I love you too, let’s get these in the oven.” 

 

“You mean that?” 

 

“Yeah. Anyone who says something like that to me automatically has my heart.”

 

“You like sappy?” 

 

“. . . I like being the receiver of sappy, I do not like giving it.” 

 

Cisco nodded, understandingly and slid the cake pan in the oven. 

 

They went back in the living room and watched tv for the half hour it took the cupcakes to cook. They didn’t talk about anything that heavy for the rest of the night. They just talked about what Star Trek did wrong and why people like it. 

 

In Hartley’s experience and opinion, whether or not you connect with someone depends on if you can just talk. For hours on end. And that’s something Hartley and Cisco could do. 

 

Once the cupcakes were done, they ate them, and Hartley was very grateful because he had still been hungry. Sure, they shoved a cupcake or two in each other’s faces but that was just . . . them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading pls give me kudos if you liked it it gives me self esteem.


End file.
